


A melodia da minha alma

by IQCouto



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Child Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Crying Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Family Drama, Internally Screaming Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Zhán angt, POV Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQCouto/pseuds/IQCouto
Summary: Mesmo alguns anos depois de Wei Ying ter se deixado cair no abismo na cidade sem noite Lan Zhan ainda perdia noites de sono pensando no passado e em seus arrependimentos enquanto tocava Wangji para os espiritos.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A melodia da minha alma

O silêncio em Guso era pleno. Animais não subiam naturalmente ao pico das nuvens e os insetos eram os mais silenciosos que se poderia imaginar. A calma e a elegância eram parte de todo e qualquer aspecto que se tentasse buscar ali. Dentro de cada residência, um belo rosto se encontrava ressoando baixo, devagar, em meio a tons claros que variam entre o mais puro branco e o azul celeste. 

No pavilhão principal, onde as residências da família do líder da seita foram construídas, por outro lado, parecia ter uma pequena desordem. Mesmo que fosse um fator contínuo de muitos anos, ainda desvia daquele padrão por gerações seguido e mantido, de forma literal, escrito nas paredes da montanha. 

Esta desordem vinha de HanGuang-jun. A segunda jade de Guso. Mais uma vez, o sono o havia abandonado. 

Dentro de seus aposentos, Lan Zhan olhava para o teto feito de bambu trançado e fechou os olhos devagar apenas para soltar um suspiro. O aperto em seu peito mais pareciam mãos cruéis estrangulando seu coração, tentando a todo custo o fazer parar de bater, mas sem sucesso, causando apenas dor e desconforto. Ele abriu os olhos devagar de novo, se virando na cama apenas para ver A-Yuan ressoar baixo e comportadamente em sua cama do outro lado do cômodo. Por alguns segundos HanGuang-jun se sentiu repuxar os lábios em um sorriso pequeno e mínimo ao ver que o menino tinha um dos braços caídos para fora das mantas e que a maioria do que deveria servir para o aquecer se encontrava embolado aos seus pés. 

Quantos anos ele já tinha? Sua mente ainda nublada pelo sono não conseguia se lembrar com exatidão, mas ele estava tão diferente de quando estava com Wei Ying… Poucas coisas o surpreendiam ou tocavam, mas a forma como via que aquela criança crescia rápido o deixava nervoso e com um sentimento de perda. Sentia cada vez mais que deveria ficar ao seu lado e o ensinar apropriadamente. Mas sempre que estavam juntos ele sentia que algo faltava e uma melancolia que não conseguia esconder o atingia forte, ao ponto de aquela criança se preocupar. Aquilo o fazia sentir tão fraco e imponente… 

Por vezes tentou usar a bebida para esquecer, mas nem mesmo o amado licor de Wei Ying, “o sorriso do imperador” - que ele escondia sob o piso em seu quarto - servia para afastar aqueles sentimentos densos e trazer de volta o sono. Sentia falta de quando apenas precisava de alguns goles para cair em sono profundo, em uma sensação de moleza tranquilizante. Hoje em dia, apenas o induzia a caminhar sem rumo e o fazer perder a face diante de sua família ao agir como um adolescente rebelde, quebrando as regras da seita sem qualquer motivo real. 

Felizmente desde que seu irmão o chamou a atenção para o exemplo que ele poderia dar a Sizhui, caso um dia o pegasse agindo daquela forma, ele havia parado de fazer aquele tipo de coisa nas imediações do clã. Mas fora dele, nada o impedia de cometer aquele erro. Principalmente se algumas lembranças voltassem por ser uma paisagem conhecida. 

Exausto de tentar argumentar consigo mesmo que não deveria ceder ao álcool naquela noite, o homem finalmente se sentou na cama, desistindo de dormir. Suas roupas não estavam muito fora do lugar, mas por hábito ele as ajeitou e atou sua fita na testa, sem se preocupar em amarrar seus cabelos. Ele se levantou, pegando mais um robe que estava pendurado e o vestindo por cima apenas para não ser inapropriado caso fosse visto. 

Seus passos pelo quarto mal possuíam som, ele caminhou devagar e parou ao lado da cama de A-Yuan, ajeitando seu braço caído e puxando algumas das mantas ao sentir a pele gelada. O menino se aconchegou e ele não resistiu a sorrir de novo ao passar os dedos levemente pelos cabelos longos. 

Ele era seu único motivo para ainda continuar tentando, mesmo que fosse cada vez mais difícil se manter de pé.

Com um novo suspiro ele saiu da casa. 

O vento gelado da montanha arrepiava sua pele ao caminhar por Guso. A espada pendurada na cintura criava um tintilar junto ao sino do clã Jiang. Um som fino e gracioso junto ao duro e grosseiro, parecendo questionar onde está seu verdadeiro dono. Chamando pela mata. Clamando por resposta. Clamando por alguma coisa. 

HanGuang-jun encarou o lago gelado onde antes era apenas um lugar para melhorar seu cultivo do núcleo de ouro, mas agora passou a ser mais que um local de reclusão. O homem caminhou sobre as pedras, devagar e sem fazer barulho com seus passos, olhando por um segundo alguns vagalumes que voavam a margem e seguindo seu caminho para uma pedra mais alta. A umidade do lugar o fez respirar fundo sentindo uma sensação estranha e gelada no nariz. Ele podia sentir o gosto da paz naquele ar. Podia sentir a energia de todo o monte transbordando ali. Ele cruzou as pernas em posição de buda e encarou as águas calmas cheias de neblina rasa. 

Uma vez havia estado ali após uma punição. As costas ardiam em vergões e hematomas da madeira. Na época se sentia injustiçado por ter sido punido por algo que não cometeu, algo que era completamente culpa de Wei Ying, mas o que mais o incomodava era o fato de se preocupar com o rapaz, sem saber se ele estava bem depois de receber aqueles golpes duros. Na época ele inocentemente pensava que Wei Ying tinha uma vida mundana e solta, sem consequências de suas ações, que ele era frágil diante das restrições e punições de Guso. Ele era tão inocente…

O homem balançou a cabeça e concentrou sua energia espiritual, invocando Wangji e a deixando apoiada nas pernas. 

Aquela época ele era jovem, com ideias fechadas ensinadas apenas naquela montanha. 

Com um suspiro, Lan Zhan começou a tocar seu guqin devagar, concentrando energia e dando vida a melodia da canção inquérito. 

Naquela época… ele não via o quão forte e resistente era Wei Ying exatamente por não ceder a regras das quais não concordava, apesar de ser punido com frequência. Ele caia, ele se erguia e seu espírito permanecia indomável. Ele tinha um ideal. Ele arriscou tudo por ele. 

Lan Wangji apertou os lábios ao tocar as notas. Ao seu redor as luzes dos espíritos o circulavam, como vagalumes gigantes, dançando em apreço e ansiosas por conversar com alguém que ainda estava naquele plano. O homem fechou os olhos continuando a tocar. 

O passado parecia pesar as suas costas. A cada novo dia ele olhava para A-Yuan a distância, o vendo treinar e sorrir com seus irmãos de cultivo. Aquilo o levava a pensava na época em que poderia ter feito mais, podia ter salvo sua família, podia… uma nota desafinada saltou de seus dedos no guqin, afastando os espíritos assustados, que dispararam para todas as partes do bosque que os rodeava. Lan Wangji apertou as cordas do instrumento. Se ao menos naquela época não tivesse deixado Wei Ying sozinho… se tivesse ficado ao seu lado desde o início. Se tivesse ido com ele quando decidiu salvar os Wen!

O homem ergueu a mão, tampando os olhos quentes e marejados. Ele podia ter feito mais. Poderia o ter ajudado a controlar o amuleto com sua música e energia. Poderia ter criado A-Yuan como Wen Sizhui, como deveria ser. Mas por suas incertezas sobre o que era certo e errado, até que ponto poderia ir… ele demorou demais para se decidir. Demorou demais para estender suas mãos para Wei Ying e mesmo quando fez… não conseguiu segurar. Ele lhe escapou pelos dedos como o sangue que escorria pelas escadarias da cidade sem noite, caindo em um abismo de pedra e lava, consumido pela escuridão.

Ele poderia ter feito mais… 

Aquele arrependimento o corroia como ácido, infectando todo o corpo como energia escura, o fazendo odiar a si mesmo e se tornar distante da realidade. Sentia as vezes que mesmo que seu corpo permanecesse em pé naquele abismo, sua alma havia acompanhado aquele homem para a morte e se despedaçado. 

Mas ele sequer tinha o direito de se sentir assim. Era egoísta. Wei Ying traçou seu caminho convicto do que acreditava, do que concebia ser o certo e Lan Wangji permitiu que sua falta de confiança naqueles métodos ladinos de utilizar energia e preocupação o afastasse daquele que mais queria proteger. Poderia ter feito mais ficando ao seu lado! Talvez se o tivesse feito, Wei Ying estivesse ali ainda, sorrindo para ele enquanto criava métodos e ferramentas assustadoras, mas efetivas contra os monstros que enfrentavam… 

Lan Wangji ouviu o som das cordas antes de se perceber tocando. A as notas de Wuji se espalharam pelo ar como uma infestação de energia espiritual, gritando por um único nome. Essa era a canção dele. Feita apenas e unicamente para sua alma. A canção que ele cantou implorando que sua alma não abandonasse o corpo naquela caverna escura. A canção que o ouviu tocar algumas vezes apenas para o provocar, mas com gosto o bastante para o fazer sentir o coração cheio. 

Mas não importava o quanto tocasse agora, o quanto os dedos se ferissem e sangrasse por tantas noites em claro naquele chamado, a alma de Wei Ying nunca o respondia. Ele havia partido para um lugar onde Lan Zhan não conseguia acessar, não importava a energia que colocasse. Os sentimentos colocados. A sua culpa! 

Wei Ying o odiava agora? Ele havia conseguido conquistar seu ódio por não conseguir estar ao seu lado? Lan Wangji não poderia falar pelo outro, mas ele sentia aquelas coisas por si mesmo. 

“Você é minha alma gêmea, Lan Zahn…” disse a voz de Wei Ying em sua cabeça, o fazendo apertar os olhos. “No fim, eu sei estaremos destinados a estarmos juntos, mas do jeito que somos, acho que vamos estar lutando um contra o outro.” 

Naquela época ele havia revirado os olhos e Wei Ying rido enquanto sentado, olhando para o horizonte e Lan Zhan de pé, o olhando sem entender o motivo de ele ter tanta certeza, sentindo até certo ressentimento por aquela palavras. 

Mas Wei Ying estava errado. Quando tudo acabou Lan Wangji lutou ao seu lado. Sua indecisão não superava seus sentimentos por aquele homem, ele o protegeria, mesmo que tivesse de lutar contra seu próprio clã. Não havia tempo para pensar. Mas mesmo que houvesse mudado sua posição no momento mais crítico, já era tarde demais… 

E agora Wei Ying o estava punindo ao o ignorar. Ao desaparecer. Ao o deixar com aquele vazio doloroso e profundo que por vezes ele se questionava se vale a pena continuar ali e não o seguir para o outro plano, o procurar pessoalmente e implorar seu perdão. Implorar que ficasse. Que o amasse.

Cada decisão na sua vida desde que conheceu Wei Ying parecia ter tomado um caminho errado que hoje ele se arrependia. Cada afastamento que manteve por teimosia e medo do que sentia parecia agora voltar como adagas em seu peito. Cada momento que podia ter experimentado estar ao seu lado… cada momento que poderia ter sentido o gosto de seus lábios… ele havia perdido tudo.

Uma queimação nos dedos fez Lan Zhan parar de tocar Wangji. Sentia o sangue deixando uma sensação pegajosa e pelo esforço, seus dedos latejavam. Mas ele não se importava. Era seu sacrifício tocar aquela canção até seus dedos não poderem mais, então continuou.

Dos muitos pecados pelos quais ele recebeu punição nos últimos anos, desde que Wei Ying foi derrotado, aquela era a única que ele sentia merecer e que o trazia sentimentos de remorso e arrependimento. Suas costas ainda estavam marcadas pelo chicote, seu peito ainda possuía a marca do sol que ardia sobre a derme, no mesmo lugar e do mesmo jeito que Wuxian um dia teve. Feridas que ele não se arrepende de ter. Feridas que hoje pensava que foram poucas. Duas marcas para as duas vezes que ele ousou seguir o próprio caminho, seu próprio conceito de certo. As duas recebidas por ousar defender as coisas que amava. Uma para Guso. Uma para Wei Ying. 

“Shizun…” chamou uma voz tranquila e Lan Zhan encarou a outra margem do lago, parando definitivamente de tocar. A-yuan estava ali, com um sorriso gentil e roupas para que ele se vestisse. “É hora da quebra do jejum, HanGuang-Jun.” 

“Obrigado.” Agradeceu se erguendo e fazendo Wangji desaparecer novamente. 

O sol começava a sair, as copas das árvores tinham um tom mais claro agora. O homem caminhou pelo caminho de pedra em direção ao garoto, mas antes que ele pegasse suas roupas em seus braços, o menino lhe ofereceu um lenço molhado e repleto de energia espiritual. Lan Zhan olhou para o rosto de Sizhui sem conseguir decidir ao certo o que pensar, mas o menino apenas esperou pacientemente que ele limpasse os dedos feridos no lenço, o olhando com um sorriso doce. Sem julgamentos. Sem conclusão. Apenas uma aceitação pura. 

O homem sorriu pequeno limpando os dedos e passou a mão que cicatrizou imediatamente na cabeça do menino, recebendo logo suas roupas.

Enquanto se trocava Sizhui permaneceu de costas, as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo e se balançando nos próprios pés. 

“ A música que você toca aqui toda noite…” Começou o menino. “ Eu já a ouvi antes…”

“Hum?” questionou o homem terminando de amarrar seu cinto. 

“Sim, mas… Não sei dizer de quando. Parece ser algo do meu passado de que não me lembro bem… mas quem tocava usava uma flauta.” contou ele e Lan Zhan petrificou no mesmo lugar. “Quando ouvi você tocar algumas noites atrás eu pensei reconhecer, mas foi tão de longe que eu pensei estar imaginando, mas hoje você tocou até mais tarde...então tenho certeza.”

“A-Yuan… “ Chamou e o menino o olhou por cima do ombro antes de se virar com um sorriso aberto e caloroso. 

Lan Zhan apenas o chamava assim quando estavam sozinhos, quando queria deixar claro que ali, naquele momento, ele não era seu mestre, mas seu pai. O menino se aproximou e deixou que o homem o abraçasse com cuidado, retribuído da mesma forma. Mais uma vez naquele dia Lan Zhan se viu reparando o quanto aquela criança havia crescido, sentindo novamente o coração apertar. Se não fosse A-yuan ele provavelmente não teria suportado a dor da perda. Não teria conseguido ficar de pé e continuar buscando pela voz daquele que a muito se foi. 

Aquele menino o havia salvado mais que ele havia feito por ele ao tirá-lo da caverna naquela dia. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Sizhui, Lan Zhan fechou os olhos se deixando enterrar em uma fantasia doce que havia criado durante seus três anos de reclusão. 

Ele e Wei Ying, sentados em uma mesa, bebendo o licor e a comida apimentada que o outro mais gostava enquanto A-Yuan contava sobre como havia sido suas aulas naquele dia e o que aprendeu. Uma fantasia doméstica. Calma. Nada de esplendoroso. Mas também seu maior e mais puro desejo. 

Engolindo o bolo seco em sua garganta, HanGuang-jun soltou o menino e ajeitou sua faixa de testa com cuidado. 

“Vamos voltar ou você também perderá o café da manhã.” disse claramente e o menino esperou que ele desse os primeiros passos para o acompanhar.

“Hanguan-jun…?” chamou o menino e Lan Zhan acenou com a mão para que prosseguisse. “Você me ensinaria a tocar o guqiu?”

“Para batalha?” questionou como um bom mentor e Sizhui pareceu ponderar. 

“Tambem. Mas eu quero aprender esta canção que você toca.” disse ele e o homem franziu o cenho, aproveitando que o menino não veria ao andar a suas costas. 

“Há algum motivo em especial?” questionou.

“Não. Não realmente. Apenas… me sinto bem ouvindo. É bonita. Acalma… Acho que eu não poderei usar um poder espiritual tão forte quanto ao HanGuang-jun, mas mesmo assim, quero poder tocar essa melodia para pacificar alguns corações.”

“Então este mestre irá te ensinar a tocar o guqiu.” declarou e por alguns segundos sentiu falta de uma resposta, mas em seguida tropeçou para frente ao ser abraçado por trás pelo menino. 

Lan Zhan o olhou e colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça, voltando a encarar a frente e ficando parado, deixando que o menino tivesse seu momento. 

Seu sonho de tocar aquele melodia com Wei Ying pode não se realizar jamais. Seu amado pode nunca responder seu chamado e escolher renascer em um época ou lugar distante em seu ressentimento. Mas se ensinasse aquela canção a A-Yuan, se ensinasse ao seu filho a melodia que fez para a pessoa que amava e que também via aquela criança como sua, então talvez um pouco daquela carga de arrependimento fosse se dissipar. 

E talvez um dia ele tivesse coragem de contar a aquele menino doce sobre o homem que o havia salvado durante uma noite chuvosa e levado para uma colina que todos consideravam morta como seu nome e feito florescer a vida. Talvez um dia ele pudesse contar como o amou. E também como o deixou partir. 

E nesse dia, ele deixaria que A-Yuan o julgasse e sentenciado por seus atos e arrependimentos. 

“Vamos.” disse manso e o menino o soltou, voltando a caminhar logo atrás de si, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. 

Talvez… se ele conseguisse ser bom para aquele menino como pai… Wei Ying o perdoasse e um dia respondesse sua melodia. Mas até que este dia chegue, ele permaneceria tocando Wuji para a madrugada e as águas geladas, na esperança de, onde quer que Wei Ying estivesse, ele soubesse que Lan Zhan jamais o esqueceria ou teria incertezas sobre ele de novo. 

Com aquela música ele entregaria seu coração, todas as noites, mesmo que Wei Ying de fato nunca o fosse aceitar ou chegasse a receber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu, francamente, escrevi isso apenas por que podia. Vou começar a ler a novel agora e talvez faça outros trechos. Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, deem favorito, me sigam no Twitter @IzaACruel. Até a proxima.


End file.
